


Who She Was

by TattooedTrickster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken, I ask that a lot, I wrote this right after the first story I made, It's Pretty Gory, Why Did I Write This?, crushed, how did my brain flip so quickly, there's a lot of pain in this, there's so much blood, this girl is mangled, this is morbid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattooedTrickster/pseuds/TattooedTrickster
Summary: I don't know where this came from, but I enjoy it.





	Who She Was

Glossy metal touched porcelain skin stained crimson. Blood seeps from stumps and gashes littering her body. Her organs are spilling from her internal cavity and broken bones stick out in several places.  
Morbidly it's as though she's finally showing her inner self through this change. Her mangled corpse finally shows how dead she felt on the inside. Everything shows in true honestly rather than the lie she portrayed. She is no longer the confident and daringly dangerous person she hid behind. Rather, her face, contorted is fear, shows just how afraid she truly was in life and her body is just as broken as she was.


End file.
